Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Kodomo | magazine = CoroCoro | magazine_en = Co-Co! (Hong Kong) | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2008 | last = | volumes = 5 | volume_list = List of Beyblade: Metal Fusion chapters }} TV Tokyo | network_en = YTV Cartoon Network | network_other = TVB Cartoon Network Seoul Broadcasting System | first = April 5, 2009 | last = | episodes = 64 | episode_list = List of Metal Fight Beyblade episodes }} Beyblade: Metal Fusion, known in Japan as is a Japanese manga production by Takafumi Adachi. It is also an anime production based on the original. It is currently being serialized by the monthly CoroCoro Comic (Shogakukan). It ties up the hobby "Beyblade". Summary Metal Fight Beyblade is a spin-off of the original Beyblade anime series, and was created by Tatsunoko Pro, Synergy SP, and is co-produced by Nelvana. Metal Fight Beyblade airs every Sunday at 8:30 am on TV Tokyo. This Beyblade series features a complete new set of characters, and a new story. With a new series being developed in 2008 from the Beyblade series that once concluded with Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, a media mix developed with the anime as well as the manga. In contrast to previous work which uses the Four Beasts as motifs, Metal Fight Beyblade uses constellations as motifs. Also, in the previous work it was mainly team battles, but in this work it is mainly individual battles. Furthermore, Japan was the setting in the first series up until the end. The first part was from Chapter 1 to Chapter 7 which became the original, and from Chapter 8 was the second part, becoming the Battle Bladers arc. In the anime, from Episode 24 became the Battle Bladers arc and was recently released on DVD as well from Vol. 01. Although Battle Bladers was held as a tournament, the battle combinations in the anime and manga differ. The Metal Fight Beyblade anime was broadcast by TV Tokyo from April 5, 2009 to March 28, 2010. From April 4, 2010 a new series, Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion started broadcasting. Media Manga The chapters of the Metal Fight Beyblade manga are written and illustrated by Takafumi Adachi. In Japan, they have been published in Shogakukan's Monthly ''CoroCoro comics since September 2008. The plot follows the adventures of Ginga Hagane, a beyblader who is searching for his hidden past. He eventually meets up with a boy named Kenta Yumiya, and the two become fast friends. Kyouya Tategami, and Benkei from the Face Hunters become good guys and aid Ginga on his quest to defeat the evil Dark Nebula organization. An airing anime adaptation, produced by Tatsunoko Pro and Synergy SP, co-produced by Nelvana premiered on TV Tokyo on April 5, 2009. Since Metal Fight Beyblade s debut, twenty chapters have been released in Japan so far. In the Monthly CoroCoro comics, the chapters do not have names, but rather an arc name and chapter number instead. The chapter names are only in the shinshoban manga volumes. The individual chapters are collected by Shogakukan in a series of shinshōbon volumes. The first volume was released on March 27, 2009. The latest volume is four, released on March 26, 2010. The anime version of Metal Fight Beyblade's plot is written differently than in the manga. One notable difference is that in the manga, the characters Beys transform for its upgrade, while in the anime, they just switch parts or get an entirely new Bey. Another notable difference is that in the manga, the characters started off with the Metal System,(4-piece top) while in the anime they started with the Hybrid Wheel System (5-piece top). Some parts of the story are different in the anime version than in the manga, but overall the plot is the same. Anime Films There will be a film released in Japan in August 21. Video Games ; Metal Fight Beyblade : Nintendo DS. Hudson : Release Date: March 26, 2009 ; Metal Fight Beyblade: Gachinko Stadium : Wii. Hudson : Release Date: November 19, 2009 ; Metal Fight Beyblade: Bakutan! Cyber Pegasis : Nintendo DS. Hudson : Release Date: December 3, 2009 ; Metal Fight Beyblade: Bakushin Susanoo Attacks : Nintendo DS. Hudson : Release Date: July 15, 2010 Merchandise * Beyblade (toy) See also * List of Beyblade: Metal Fusion characters References External links *[http://beyblade.d-rights.com/ Official D-rights Metal Fight Beyblade website] *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/mf-beyblade/ Official TV Tokyo Metal Fight Beyblade website] *[http://www.beyblade.com Official Nelvana Beyblade: Metal Fusion website] ar:ميتال فايت بي بليد nl:Beyblade: Metal Fusion ja:メタルファイト ベイブレード zh:金属对决 战斗陀螺